1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus for transporting vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to apparatus for raising and supporting a vehicle within a cargo container, such as a semi-trailer truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobiles, pickup trucks, and other small vehicles are often transported on semi-trailer tractor rigs. Specially designed auto carriers usually provide two levels of vehicles to increase the capacity of the tractor.
Vehicles may also be transported within the trailer of a semi-trailer tractor rig. The enclosed trailer protects the vehicles from the elements and from vandalism. Most trailers are tall enough to accommodate a second level of vehicles, thus increasing the capacity of the trailer, if the vehicles can be stored within the trailer on two levels. There existed a need for an effective, easy to use apparatus for raising and supporting vehicles on two levels within a cargo container.
Many devices have been designed and used to raise vehicles to a second level. Auto mechanics are familiar with several types of lifts, for raising vehicles about seven feet into the air, so that the mechanics can access the bottom of the vehicle. Some of these apparatus involve a metal frame having four vertical support posts. A pair of horizontal support platforms extend below the vehicle and are connected in some way to the vertical support posts. A lift mechanism, such as a winch, raises the horizontal support platforms to raise the vehicle. The upper ends of the vertical support posts are connected together with horizontal supports in order to provide stability to the frame.